All Is Not Set In Stone
by Koriimint
Summary: Shady politics, aliens, rowdy country folk and a bold nightlife. Nothing is ever quiet in Edo's infamous slums. Welcome to the Kabuki District! [SI-insert, O.C]


**All is not set in stone**

* * *

In the Metropolitan City of Hashmire the sound of orderly chaos rang cheerily through the halls of its Mall. They walked with purpose and resilience. I walked by wearily taking another sip from my blended iced coffee. I sighed in contentment as I downed the delicious content.

The Frappuccino was such a delight it should have been illegal. Or perhaps I had been too much of an addict to ever stop wasting Fifty plus dollars a month on said drink.

It was Christmas again and by some miracle I had scrounged up enough cash to buy my family a few presents here and there. Last year had been pitiful since my part-time at the time gave me little to contribute with, this year it would be different though. I had enough to go around and then some.

I had gone to a few shops and had nearly finished my shopping. I didn't have many friends mind you, but the friends that I did have never seemed to be free when I was. Such was life. Either school or your job came first.

Well, to the people I knew anyway.

In any case, I was stuck doing these little shopping trips alone. It couldn't be helped and I grew used to it. I looked around to see if any store appealed to me. I was not going to waste my time buying clothes. Buying someone clothes on Christmas was too much of a gamble if you didn't know their taste, it was a hit or a miss)… and if you missed you basically added the chore of driving back for a refund.)

No, I didn't want that, Thank You.

After avoiding some rabid Curling Iron saleslady a unique storefront caught my eye.

The windows displayed leather boots and moccasins. In the door frame there was a dream catcher dangling freely. The fabric strings were vibrant and colorful as the stained wood of its frame. I breezed and was met with a variety of stones and crystals.

"Hi, there Miss. Looking for anything particular this evening?" Asked an older gentlemen behind the counter. He was not "exactly" what I was expecting behind the counter, but he seemed friendly enough. He might have noticed the strange look I had given him and smiled. "No need to be shy," Asked the older Caucasian man. His red plaid button ups and overalls gave him a very lumber-jack type look.

"Yes, I'm sorry this would be my first time here and all. I'm trying to fund some last minute Christmas gifts," I added trying to sound mature.

He asked me a few questions about who I was shopping for to give him an idea of what would have been appropriate to recommend. He rambled a bit about his own life to break the ice, letting me know his wife had been half Native American and such and was raised very fluent in her culture. I had to admit I was mildly intrigued since I knew very little of Native-American culture but, partially impatient because I was afraid he would go too far into a tangent like most old people do.

He had gone off from showing me wolf pelts and on to various minerals and crystals.

"We actually have a book that once explained that a mineral preference can say a lot about the person. No one person will fancy the same one," He added with a hint of mystic in his voice. Why don't you have a look around and I'll tell you what it says about you."

"Whoa," I breathed as my eyes scanned through the glass display. I vaguely recognized the amethyst and out of all of them my eyes landed on a black mass. It appeared to be regular lava rock, but upon close inspection a small piece of mineral peaked from the brim. "What's that?"

"That would be the igneous volcanic rock. There is a small mineral protruding from the side, but it's not worth much. We keep it in there because that one in particular is very brittle."

"Well, is there anything in the book about lava rocks in a person?" I asked, not bothering to look up. My eyes were transfixed on it textured surface. It looked like it would be a satisfying sensation if I only held it in my palms.

"Only that the beholder doesn't care much for appearances. Igneous rock is said to have Emotional and Spiritual healing properties. Simply holding and running through your fingers should help!"

"Interesting…I'll take it along with that Rose Quarts bracelet.

Finishing my purchase I made my way to the exit of the mall in the controlled chaos once again, I dumped my empty cup in the bin on the way there and made sure to button my jacket before trotting over to my parked car. As I made my way over to my 2004 Accord I fumbled with my purse trying to fish out my keys. In between my fumbling I dropped two of the seven bags I was carrying.

"Shit!"

Just my luck I had dropped my dad's watch case and the bag of precious minerals. They were all in boxes, but I'd have to assess the damage until everything was in the backseat. As soon as put the other bags in the backseats I sat the other two bags by my front passengers seat and used the roof lights to go through them.

Everything came out fine until I got to the one I had been afraid of the most. As soon as I opened the box to the lava rock cinder dust poured from it and fell on my lap. I took a deep breath and massaged my temples.

I know what you're thinking…exchange it and go back inside. Well, I can't…It was a Mom & Pop shop and I had learned they don't accept exchanges and returns…not only that but It was already dark out and I hate driving home late at night. I looked at the box and examined the contents. "Oh my gosh! Wait a sec"-I brushed the dust from it and picked up a metallic stone with my fingertips. It was smooth and had a prism-like shape to it, even with the dim lighting the colors reflected from it in a ray of blue's and pinks. From my front windshield I used the moonlight to get a better look at it.

"It's beautiful," I thought aloud.

I don't know how much time had elapsed as I stared at it, before I could comprehend the feeling of vertigo, I was swallowed by violent wisps of wind. I felt weightless and the wind currents were too strong for me to keep my eyes open; like going into a whitewater river and sticking your head in the strong waves trying to make anything out in the water, but being helpless to its power.

In my mind I was trying to find the seat of my car against the wind. When my eyes registered seeing a full moon in the sky I let out a panicked scream. Flailing my limbs I tried to find something, anything. What I was met with seconds later was horrifying. My side hit something brutally hard as an unnatural ping added to the loud terror my ears endured. The winds shutter ended with a residual snap. In the same moment my body crumpled in the ground. The pain seared through my right and in form of primal instincts I screamed as tears dripped from my eyes and into back plastic bags. I couldn't smell the trash with the way my nose bled. The metallic scent had overpowered the scent of garbage.

It broke my fall, but I did not leave unscathed.

In the grace of my fear and pain I never noticed the looming shadow over me. Something big and white. In my concussed thought I though it looked like a massive dog…

Or was it a bear..?

* * *

 _ **Authour's Note: This story will be written in first person Point of View. In a sense it will be more serious and will branch into the Promise under the Moon Arc. There will be a few original arcs I have planned. In the likelihood of romance it will be a slow burn and have more depth. The gag jokes will be tamed in a sense where the characters are realistic and will not be breaking fourth walls. I hope you're ready for and adventure of a lifetime. Stick around and leave comments to give me motivation!**_

 ** _As for her name. It shall be revealled next Chapter. See ya next time kiddies.~_**


End file.
